megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル, Gaburieru) is one of the four Seraphim archangels in the service of YHVH. Usually seen with Raphael, Uriel and Michael. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Clan (Boss on Chaos and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Side Character (Probably a Daitenshi) *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Daitenshi Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana (Eriko Kirishima's ultimate persona) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race (Boss when not aligned with Yosuga) *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race (Optional Boss) *Persona 3: Empress Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Empress Arcana *Persona 4: Empress Arcana *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' History In Abrahamic religion (which encompasses Christianity, Judaism and Islam), Gabriel is a high-ranking messenger angel. His/her name means "Master who is of God" and is known to be the left hand of God and the embodiment of the Holy Spirit, in contrast to Michael who is the right hand of God. To Christians, his/her primary task is that of a messenger who told Elizabeth that she would bear John the Baptist and the Virgin Mary that she would bear Jesus (meaning he/she is remembered each Advent as the messenger of the Immaculate Conception.) By Muslims, he/she is especially noted for revealing the Qur'an to Muhammad and for being the messenger that tells prophets of their obligations. In Islam, Gabriel is the highest-ranking angel, while Raphael is the second. He/she is also called the Holy Spirit in Islam. While typically thought to be male or of a neutral gender in early texts, some schools of thought believe that the portrayal of Gabriel's feminine face in art denotes that Gabriel is in fact a female angel. This may be in contrast to Michael's male role as the right hand of God, but the subject is still largely debated in religious circles. When portrayed as a female, she often holds a lily, suggesting her gentle feminine nature. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Along with Uriel, Raphael and Michael, Gabriel is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game-- the seraphims, and one of the most powerfull angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the third floor, stating if the player isn't law alligned that there can only be one penance for the protagonist's crimes against God: "the sting of death". After this, he proceeds the hero in an entirely optional boss-fight, as he can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Gabriel's room. In Law route, he instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required in order for a triple fusion with Uriel and Raphael can be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring"--a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Once Uriel, Raphael, Michael, and the fake YHVH are defeated, the remaining Senator reveals herself to be Gabriel, who was told to distance herself from the others by the orders of the One God, the real YHVH. If you defeat the real YHVH on the path of Law, she states that you still have a purpose, and tells you to go to Eden. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' If you are against Chiaki's (or the female classmate's) Reason of Yosuga, you are forced to fight against Uriel, Gabriel, and Raphael. Otherwise, you fight Futomimi. Afterwards, you can fuse a Throne with Raphael to get her. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Five years ago, members of the Karma Society captured four devouring angels. Their minds have eroded to the point that they start questioning if they're human. But then their demon memories kicked in, which ran parallel to Shin Megami Tensei II, including the building of the Millennium Kingdom and turning betrayers to stone. Then they would attack because they can't control their thirst. You fight Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel twice, once when you find them by themselves; and once in a single battle, facing each one of them and the finally Michael, one at a time. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Gabriel is an ultimate Persona, only accessible if the player recruits Eriko Kirishima as she is her rightful owner. The player needs the Lily Material Card before she can be summoned. Her appearance is that of a woman wearing a beige and green suit. Six wings composed of pipes (reminiscent of pipe organs in churches, reminding her angelic status) are attached on her body. Even her hair is substituted by pipes. Like her older design, she still holds a lily in her right hand. Gabriel excels at ice and holy spells and is immune to those elements. She is also capable of using recovery skills but has a weakness against darkness and nuclear elements. ''Persona 3'' Gabriel can generate a Heart Item, Frozen Stone, which nullifies Ice damage to the bearer. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:GabrielP2EP.jpg|Gabriel as she appears in "Persona 2: Eternal Punishment" Image:Gabriel.png|Gabriel as she appears in Persona 3 Image:GabrielSMT.jpg|Gabriel as she appeared in Shin Megami Tensei gabriel.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book. Gabriel2.JPG|Gabriel as seen in Soul Hackers. Trivia *Aside from Jesus, who appears in Persona 3 as Messiah, Gabriel is the only Persona actively involved in one of the Mysteries of the Rosary (the Annunciation is the First Joyful Mystery, with its fruit considered to be humility.) Category: Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Daitenshi Clan Category:Seraph Race Category:Empress Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Judgement Arcana